Devil Inside
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Se conocieron en un bar chic de Estados Unidos. Su relación se basaba en el deseo desenfrenado que el uno despertaba en el otro. Son diametralmente opuestos, pero el sexo los unía. ¿Hasta que punto llegarían? Yaoi; AU; T por vocabulario y escenas fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**UsCan.**_

_**Alfred x Matthew.**_

_**Advertencias:**__** palabras y escenas fuertes. Yaoi. Personalidades fuera de carácter.**_

_**Oh, well. En vez de estar escribiendo lo que tengo que escribir *qué lío xD* vengo con un nuevo fic.**_

_**Producto de una tarde calurosa y extremadamente aburrida, en la que veía "Last Tango In París". Inspirado en esa película *aunque probablemente no tenga nada en común* y grandes dosis de la fantástica voz de Amy Winehouse. **_

_**Este fic me encanta, y es mi nuevo consentido. No será largo, pero le tengo un cariño especial porque estoy escribiéndolo de una forma diferente, eso lo podrán notar. Son pequeños retazos de su relación... que a medida que pasa el tiempo va mutando :$**_

_**Espero sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. **_

_**Bienvenidos al mundo Neoyorkino; de mano del economista Alfred Jones y el fotógrafo Matthew Williams:**_

_**DEVIL INSIDE**_

* * *

><p>Lo conoció en un bar <em>chic<em> de Estados Unidos.

Él estaba solo, sentado en una mesa alejada y bebiendo lentamente un poco de whiskey. Su cabello rubio, a pesar de no ser raro, tenia un algo que le llamo la atención desde un primer momento, y el par de ojos azules que se escondían detrás de unos lentes terminaron de convencerlo de acercarse.

Se llamaba _Alfred Jones_-le dijo cuando le invitó un trago- tenia 27 años y vivía en Nueva York. _Matthew Williams_, de 23 años era canadiense, pero desde hacía un año vivía en Estados Unidos por cuestiones de trabajo. Desde un principio se llevaron bien; compartían gustos, se contaron unos cuantos chistes e intercambiaron números telefónicos.

5 horas después, para Matthew, había sido una gran noche. El americano era apuesto, bastante perspicaz y con un sentido del humor curioso. Para Alfred, su velada fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Matthew era joven, hermoso e inteligente.

Cuando Matthew se dio cuenta que ya debía irse-_eran las 3 de la mañana y al día siguiente visitaría a alguien-_ se despidió de Alfred con un leve apretón de manos y un nos vemos luego. Pero cuando se iba, la mano blanca de Alfred se cerró sobre su muñeca como un grillete, y al girar vio esos ojos azules mirarle muy fijo, con intenciones de no soltarlo más.

Esa fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos.

* * *

><p>Matthew trabajaba en un estudio fotográfico prospero. Su habilidad con la fotografía artística le había hecho escalar grandes cimas y el éxito del que disfrutaba con sus trabajos era inmenso, a tal punto de tener su <em>atelier<em> en un lugar muy caro de New York.

Con el pelo ondulado recogido en una coleta y sus perspicaces ojos violetas fijos en la prestigiosa modelo _Katiusha Braginskaya_ que posaba delante de él; estaba trabajando en la campaña publicitaria que prometía ser la cumbre de su carrera. Estaba feliz con su vida, con su trabajo y con su situación personal.

Todos habían visto la radiante sonrisa que traía y los ojos brillantes que se escondían tras los anteojos de sol cuando llegó al estudio días pasados, bastante entrada la tarde. Corría el rumor de que él estaba saliendo con alguien, pero faltaba la prueba.

_Prueba que llegó ese mismo día._

Un enorme ramo de rosas rojas fue dejado en la recepción, y el destinatario era _Matthew Williams. _

Cuando _Natalia Arlovskaya_, su secretaria platinada, le dijo que había un presente para él en la recepción, inmediatamente dejó la cámara y a su modelo para ir a ver de que se trataba. Sobre la mesa de entrada estaba el ramo, hermoso, acompañado de una fina tarjeta blanca que rezaba lo siguiente:

_Te veré hoy a las 20:30 en el Jean Georges. Por favor, sé puntual estaré esperando. Con amor… Alfred._

De inmediato, Matthew fue a su oficina, tomo las llaves de su auto y ordenó que alguien le ayude con llevar el ramo hasta el estacionamiento. Fue directo a su casa con intenciones de prepararse para la velada con el corazón palpitándole desbocado.

* * *

><p>Dio mil vueltas a su armario revolviendo todo lo que había y no había con tal de encontrar lo indicado para ir a la cita. Se lanzó a su cama, envuelto en el lío de prendas, pero después vio el reloj en el que marcaban las 7 de la noche y decidió apresurarse.<p>

Finalmente, se decidió por una camisa de seda color vino y un traje oscuro, se perfumó con su fragancia favorita y tomó sus llaves.

El restaurant donde le había citado era uno de los más prestigiosos de _New York_, habiendo sido galardonado con los _Five Diamonds_ recientemente. Cuando llegó al lugar, el valet parking se hizo cargo de su automóvil y él ingresó. Dentro le indicaron que una mesa estaba reservada a nombre del _Sr. Alfred Jones_ y el maître le escoltó hasta el sitio.

Alfred se veía muy sexy con el pulcro traje gris rata y la camisa azul Francia que combinaba con sus ojos. Con la misma sonrisa magnética de siempre lo saludó y ambos tomaron asiento.

— ¿Esperaste mucho?-le preguntó en voz baja, pero sonriendo, mientras le tendían la carta.

—Solo lo suficiente—Alfred le sonríe ampliamente y pide una botella de vino para ambos. La velada fue divertida, y él le contó que eligió el _Jean Georges_ porque él conocía al dueño y porque servían la mejor comida francesa en todo _New York._

—Supuse que te gusta la comida francesa—bebe un sorbo del vino mientras mira detenidamente, como quien observa a una presa, estudiando sus movimientos.

—No te equivocas—le responde arqueando una ceja, riendo despacio—Tengo raíces francesas.

—_Nunca lo hago—_le indica y ambos ríen.

* * *

><p>El vino quizás despertaba sus pasiones.<p>

Ambos salieron del restaurant, y Matthew en vez de tomar su auto, acompaño a Alfred al suyo y fueron directo a la casa de éste. Justo como hacía dos semanas atrás.

Alfred le llevó directo a su habitación, y desvistiéndolo lento repartía besos por delgado pecho, subiendo y bajando en direcciones contrarias y dejando mordidas y saliva por donde pasaba.

Matthew se revolvía de placer bajo él, arrugando con sus manos las finas sabanas de seda negras y a veces tirándole del pelo. Sus bocas parecían no querer soltarse, y la sensualidad que expedían era casi palpable.

Alfred le susurra al oído si es que puede cubrirle los ojos con una venda, y él solamente ríe, creyéndolo en broma. Pero Alfred lo dice en verdad, así que, Matthew riendo todavía acepta que él le vende los ojos y haga de él lo que quiera.

A Matthew le encanta el americano. Nunca ha tenido un amante como él, y la manera en que lo hace sentir al tener sexo es impresionante. Lo hacen una y otra y otra vez.

En definitiva, Alfred es muy bueno en lo que hace.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente despierta en la habitación de él, y sonríe ante lo curioso de la cuestión. Él nunca se quedaba dormido luego del sexo, y nunca se despertaba tarde; pero con Alfred parecía ser la excepción. Las dos veces que se habían encontrado en esa misma cama, él se había quedado dormido y Alfred le había sorprendido con un desayuno…<p>

Justo como ahora.

El norteamericano entraba con una gran sonrisa y una pequeña bandeja de alimento en sus manos. Matthew le mira enternecido y se sienta derecho en la cama, Alfred deposita la bandeja en su regazo y un beso en sus labios.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Como un lobo—

Alfred lo mira comer, mientras se dirige al armario dispuesto a vestirse.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, mon ami, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?—el francés le acomoda un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, rozando su mejilla con cariño.<p>

—Podría decirse que sí—Matthew le da una bocanada a su cigarrillo y bate las pestañas— él es un buen amante.

Francis ríe a mandíbula batiente mientras le da un sorbo a su café y revisa el libro de fotografías que le llevó Matthew. La campaña publicitaria estaba tomando forma con las impresionantes fotografías que él estaba obteniendo de la ucraniana, que era el _boom_ del modelaje.

Le señala una, en especial. En la que ella tenía una fina venda negra sobre los ojos y estaba recostada semi desnuda sobre una cama de plumas. Le mira confundido y él solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza. _-Son solo ideas que se me vinieron a la cabeza, momentos de inspiración creativa_-le dice riendo e instándole a cambiar la página antes de que el francés note el sonrojo que cubre sus pómulos.

Francis solo sonríe cómplice y cambia la página, empezando a comentar sobre los impresionantes atributos de su modelo. Matthew lo abraza y reposa la cabeza en sus hombros, el perfume del francés es delicioso.

Y fuera del local, un jovenzuelo les toma una fotografía, sin que ambos rubios lo noten.

* * *

><p>Él es un ejecutivo de una importante empresa. Un hombre que exudaba respeto, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa clara en los labios y por más ocupado que estuviera, siempre tendría un momento para escuchar lo que tuvieses que decir.<p>

Al menos eso era lo que decían sus colaboradores cercanos, sus secretarias y demás personas que alguna vez habían tenido el gusto de trabajar con Alfred Jones.

Pero todos coincidían en que cuando el rubio estaba de mal humor, era lo más seguro no acercársele. Alfred tenia una forma muy peculiar de tratar a la gente cuando no se encontraba en sus mejores días, y por eso todos lo evitaban cuando le veían entrar con el ceño fruncido.

Desde hacía una semana, él tenía en la boca una sonrisa que parecía no ir a desaparecer, pero esta tarde, al volver de su almuerzo no venía del mejor humor que digamos. Su secretario personal, Toris Lorinaitis, le vio blandir unos papeles, que parecían ser fotografías en sus manos, y murmurar maldiciones en voz baja. Él decidió quedarse fuera de la oficina y solo ir allí cuando él le llamase; no quería ser el blanco de su mal humor.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Matthew recibió una llamada, justo en medio de la sesión publicitaria. Katiusha le dedicó una mirada confundida, y Matthew solo le guiño un ojo, esperando que le comprenda. Ella solo le sonríe y se cubre con una bata, sentándose a esperarle. Ya sabe sobre el romance que está teniendo Matthew, quien se había convertido en un gran amigo suyo, además de que todos ahí estaban hablando sobre el misterioso amante del canadiense.<p>

"_Habla Matthew"_

"_Quisiera verte hoy, ¿puedo pasar a buscarte a tu casa?"_

"_Alfred, love… me temo que no podré" _comienza a tirar distraídamente de su rulito, y un gemido se le escapa de la boca.

"_¿Estás con alguien?"_

"_No, of course. Estoy en mi estudio, tengo sesión fotográfica, con la modelo de la que te hablé."_

"_¿Podrías posponer? En verdad necesito verte."_

"_Yo también, pero…"_

"_Listo. Voy a recogerte a tu casa a las ocho. I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

Matthew corta la comunicación y se muerde levemente el labio, entre divertido e indeciso. ¿Cancelará de nuevo? Toma su teléfono, intenta marcar y decirle que no, pero no lo hace. Le seduce la idea de estar con Alfred, de sentir sus besos y de que lo hiciera alcanzar el éxtasis con sus movimientos.

Regresa al estudio, y cuando Katiusha le ve con esa sonrisa en los labios, y los ojos violetas más brillantes de lo normal comprende rápidamente que este era otro día de sesión desperdiciado.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Alfred le volvió vendar los ojos con la tela negra, pero esta vez le ató las manos a la cama con un par de esposas. Esparció un poco de miel sobre el cuerpo del canadiense y empezó a lamer lento, suave, mordiendo en lugares específicos, arrancándole gemidos de todas las clases al canadiense, que sin poder hacer nada solo alcanzaba a hundirse en el éxtasis de su deliciosa tortura.<p>

—Dime, Matthew— le voltea la cabeza a un lado, y con la lengua recorre el camino del cuello hasta la oreja— ¿las estás pasando bien?

—Nunca la he pasado así—

Alfred se sonríe y le gira la cabeza en su dirección, teniendo la boca del canadiense completamente a su disposición. Embadurna un dedo con la miel, y lo introduce en su boca, indicándole que lo chupe en toda su extensión. Luego de este le sigue otro, y después otro, así Matthew ya tenia tres dedos con sabor a miel en la boca.

Alfred se lo retiró y le abrió las piernas, teniendo cuidado en rozarlo lo más posible, antes de introducir uno tras otro dentro de él, garantizando así que Matthew gemiría con placer.

—_Matt, quiero que grites mi nombre cuando te joda, ¿correcto?_

—_Qu-qu-e?—_

—_Que grites mi nombre cuando te joda. Quiero oírlo fuerte y claro. ¿Eres capaz?_

—_Alfred, just fuck me—_

Matthew gritó y gimió tanto que sintió que su garganta iba a explotar. Y Alfred le dejó en claro que a partir de ahora, él sería solo suyo, de nadie más. Y en medio del éxtasis, Matthew no pudo refutarlo. Es más, le gustaba, la idea de pertenecer exclusivamente a alguien era un poco escalofriante, pero si todas las veces tendrían sexo así, era capaz de soportarlo.

Esa noche también se quedó a dormir, y al día siguiente Alfred le trajo el desayuno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh, espero que les guste! XDD<strong>

**A mí la idea me encanta, no saben, me tiene así como de los pelos y cuando lo escribí y lo releí juro que casi me muero. ¡ME ENCANTA!**

**Espero que lo reciban bien, como a todos mis anteriores fics UsCan~**

**Esta todavía es la parte soft… en el siguiente capítulo la temperatura y la tensión sube más.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**UsCan.**_

_**Alfred x Matthew.**_

_**Advertencias:**__** palabras y escenas fuertes. Yaoi. Personalidades fuera de carácter.**_

_**Este fic era un oneshot, pero como me parecía muy largo decidí cortarlo en tres partes; el anterior era la primera parte, el segundo es este y el tercero es como el desenlace. Podrán notar que su relación va cambiando a medida que pasan las viñetas, son dulces, pero a la vez posesivos.**_

_**Bienvenidos al mundo Neoyorkino; de mano del economista Alfred Jones y el fotógrafo Matthew Williams:**_

_**DEVIL INSIDE**_

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, cuando llegó a su estudio, <em>Natalia<em> le dijo que el señor _Bonnefoy_ le esperaba. Se mordió el labio instintivamente mientras subía arriba, conociendo de antemano la razón de la visita del francés, que seguro le regañaría por el atraso con _Katiusha. _

Abre la puerta, y con una sonrisa le recibe. Francis esta sentado sobre su escritorio, contemplando algunos papeles. Antes de que Mattie pudiera decir nada, Francis se adelanta.

—_No puedes estar suspendiendo el trabajo así, nada más. Donde está tu profesionalismo, Matthew?_

—_Disculpame, es que, tengo algunos asuntos y…—_distraídamente juguetea con su pelo, evitando la azul mirada del francés

—_Mathieu, eres un excelente profesional, y eres mi amigo. Te confié mi campaña a ti porque sé que eres idóneo—_se pone de pie

—_Y no voy a fallarle a tu confianza._

—_Eso espero-_le abraza- _ah, y un consejo. Aprende a balancear tu vida privada con tu trabajo. Ese es el secreto del éxito._

—_Lo tendré en cuenta._

Francis se acomoda las gafas oscuras y se retira, no sin antes dejarle un beso en la mejilla al canadiense, que no podía estar más avergonzado.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana se reunieron para almorzar en su casa, así que Matt decidió ponerse el delantal y cocinar él mismo el almuerzo.<p>

Alfred llegó puntual como siempre, con una botella de vino en las manos, y luego de besarlo apasionadamente tomo asiento en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, observándolo moverse de aquí para allá. Intenta empezar la conversación, distraídamente haciendo las preguntas que hacía días quería formular.

—Cuéntame, ¿de que trata la campaña en la que estás trabajando?

—Oh, se supone que es el secreto mejor guardado de New York, señor Jones—Mattie ríe ligero y roza sus labios con un fino dedo.

—Y se supone que no guardamos secretos entre nosotros-Alfred se sonríe, y él rueda los ojos-

—Será la campaña publicitaria para el nuevo lanzamiento de una fragancia. Ya sabes, temática selvática… freso, juvenil. Creo que me ira bien, estoy casi por terminar…

— ¿Tienes algunos colaboradores cercanos? No sé… ¿otros hombres?

— ¿Estás celoso? Alfred, estoy rodeado de mujeres el 80% del día, y sabes que las mujeres dejaron de gustarme desde la preparatoria.

—Era solo un decir… —le ofrece un poco de vino— ¿cambiamos de tema?

Almorzaron filete y ensalada, y pasaron todo el resto del día metidos en la habitación, no precisamente portándose como buenos chicos.

* * *

><p>Matthew le confesó que no le gustaba mucho los baños en la tina, que a él se le daba más la idea de ducharse. Alfred le sonrió y le dijo que a él tampoco le gustaba la tina, pero que había ocasiones en las que haría excepciones. Y ésta era una de ellas.<p>

Le llevó al baño y lentamente le despojo de todas sus prendas. Desabotonó su camisa ligera, y la dobló con parsimonia antes de dejarla sobre el cesto de ropa, le quitó los pantalones ayudándole a flexionar las piernas, casi evitando de esa forma que Matthew hiciera algún movimiento innecesario. El agua de la tina estaba tibia, justo en la temperatura que el canadiense había sugerido que le gustaba. A lo largo de la tina había varios frascos con sales de baño y cremas de distintas tonalidades, que la primera vez que estuvo ahí no había y era evidente que se habían comprado para su uso.

Le ayuda a introducirse en la bañera, y Mattie se estremece al entrar en contacto con el agua. Alfred toma una esponja y empieza a enjabonar cada parte del cuerpo del canadiense con discreción, empezando por la espalda, concentrándose en el cuello y los hombros, siguiendo lentamente por los delgados brazos y terminando en las muñecas, que lucían de un leve color morado producto de la soga con que le había atado a la cama la noche anterior.

—_Eres increíblemente sensual, Matthew—_le dice mordiéndole la oreja, pasándole las manos por el torso y el bajo vientre logrando erizarle la piel a pesar de la temperatura del agua. Alfred tiene cuidado de no presionar muy fuerte los moretones verdosos y amarillentos en su torso—_Cuando estoy en una reunión con todos esos aburridos inversionistas, y pienso en ti, tengo la más persistente de las erecciones._

—_Please…_

—Shh… -le cubre los labios con un dedo jabonoso-pronto Mattie, pronto. Pero ahora debo bañarte, que estás muy sucio.

* * *

><p>Hace 3 días que Matthew prácticamente vivía en casa del norteamericano, porque al pasar tanto tiempo con él casi no le quedaba tiempo como para volver a su casa. Alfred le había hecho un espacio en su enorme armario para que él pudiera tener su ropa ordenada en ese lugar, así que ahora se encontraba cinco minutos retrasado para llegar a una reunión y no había podido encontrar su chaqueta. Frustrado, da vueltas en la habitación del mayor tirándose el pelo, y Alfred solo le observa de reojo.<p>

—Alfred… ¿tú llevaste a la lavandería mi chaqueta roja? No la encuentro…

— ¿La que tenía los puños blancos?

—Esa misma.

—Ah, la tiré. No me agradaba ese olor desagradable a perfume francés que tenía.

Matthew le mira incrédulo, Alfred sigue con la mirada puesta en su libro y no le presta mucha atención, como si de un detalle mínimo se tratara.

— ¿Sabes que eso es invadir la privacidad?

— ¿Invadir la privacidad? Yo lo llamo "ordenar las cosas" pero no te preocupes, te compre una exactamente igual, está ahí en el fondo del armario—señala con la cabeza y le sonríe tiernamente, nada había pasado.

Matthew frunce el ceño y toma una chaqueta gris, saliendo de su habitación sin decir ni adiós.

* * *

><p>— ¿Podrías sonreír un poco menos? Quiero una posición sexy, pero a la vez seria. Como una <em>femme fatale, eso favorece tus rasgos—<em>Matthew le indica con gestos lo que quiere conseguir de ella, que solo rueda los ojos.

—_No soy una femme fatale… _-Katiusha rompe la pose- _solo soy una modelo europea. Eso es lo que atrae las miradas, mi origen ruso._

—_Eres una hermosa mujer en todos los sentidos cariño, no debes pensar eso. ¡La nación admira tu figura! _

—_Pero a veces las apariencias engañan. Detrás de algo… muchas veces puede haber otra cosa, ¿no crees?_

—_En definitiva._

_Para Matthew parecía que las palabras de la ucraniana tenían un doble significado oculto, algo que se aplicaba a él más que a nadie. Dejó pasar, sacudiéndose las ideas de la cabeza y siguió con la sesión, que por fin parecía ser la última._

* * *

><p>Otra noche que pasan sentados en el sofá del recibidor. Alfred está sentado, y Matthew entre sus piernas, descansando la cabeza en la parte interior de sus muslos.<p>

Le acaricia la cabeza despacio, enredando sus cabellos con un dedo.

—Quiero que juguemos un juego…

— ¿Que clase de juego?

—Am… compré algo para ti y bueno… quisiera que te lo pruebes. ¿Lo harías por mí?

— ¿Qué me compraste?

—Está todo ahí, en mi habitación. Escuchame, tengo que salir unos minutos, vuelvo pronto. Quiero verte vestido así. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

—No le veo problema, solo debo ver qué es…

—Prométemelo—pone ojos de cachorro, casi suplicante.

—Lo prometo.

Alfred deja un beso pequeño en su frente y se despide; dejando a Mattie en el sofá, únicamente vestido con la raída camisa que solía usar en casa.

Cuando ingresa a la habitación, encima de la cama pudo ver un par de bolsas y otro tanto de cajas. Al revisar una de las bolsas, se encuentra con un par de ropa interior de encaje blanco, constituido por un sostén de relleno y bragas del mismo color. En la otra bolsa, más pequeña, había un pequeño paquetito que resultó ser un par de lentes de contacto trasparentes, sin duda con aumento para que tenga que prescindir de sus lentes. Al lado de todo eso había dos cajas. La primera contenía una peluca del mismo tono de su cabello, pero era bastante larga y con ligeras ondulaciones. En la otra había un fino vestido de gasa, color rojo y en la otra caja un par de stilettos del mismo rojo pasión.

Matthew tomó asiento en la cama, y dejó escapar un suspiro confundido. _¿Acaso Alfred quería que se vistiera de mujer?_

Sinceramente la idea no le agradaba, le parecía un completo sinsentido. Él era gay, no un travesti y estaba convencido de que Alfred debería saberlo.

_(Continuará)_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Me encantaría saber su opinión!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**UsCan.**_

_**Alfred x Matthew.**_

_**Advertencias:**__** palabras y escenas fuertes. Yaoi. Personalidades fuera de carácter.**_

_**Tercera y última parte de este fic que me encantó escribir. Espero sea de su agrado, y aquí les dejo unos links de imágenes para que vean qué fue lo que me inspiró para los personajes. **_

_**Matthew: **_

_**www (punto) zerochan (punto) net / 692870 # full**_

_**Alfred **_

_**www (punto) zerochan (punto) net / 678481**_

_**Bienvenidos al mundo Neoyorkino; de mano del economista Alfred Jones y el fotógrafo Matthew Williams:**_

_**DEVIL INSIDE**_

_**I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated. I wanna break this spell that you've created. You're something beautiful, a contradiction  
>I wanna play the game. I want the friction<br>you will be the death of me**_

…

* * *

><p>Aún sentado en la cama, toma entre sus manos el vestido y lo acaricia. Se levanta y abre el armario para dejar a su vista el enorme espejo que había dentro y se observa a sí mismo con el vestido sobre él. Una sonrisa lasciva se le curva en los labios, y empieza a reír a carcajadas. Le llamaba la atención… <em>¿porqué no ponérselo?<em> Sería una experiencia interesante. Rápidamente se deshizo de todas sus prendas-_que eran solo la camisa raída y la ropa interior_-y se puso el sostén y acomodó las bragas. Con las manos se cubre la boca intentando acallar las carcajadas que le embargan al verse a sí mismo con ropa interior de mujer. Lo más difícil de poner fueron las medias con costura, que debía sujetar con los ligueros. Se calzó los zapatos, que milagrosamente parecían ser de su tamaño exacto y se balanceó peligrosamente en ellos, volviendo a reír tontamente. Tomó el vestido y se lo puso, lo alisó a su figura y siguió con la peluca, la cual aseguró a su cabeza con un par de hebillas.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y la imagen que le devolvió era la de una mujer un tanto desgarbada y delgada, pero que tenía una sonrisa enorme y aparentaba ser una rubia de facciones finas y hermosas. ¡_Ah, Casi olvidaba los lentes de contacto!_ Se los puso y su disfraz quedó terminado.

Como por arte de magia, Alfred había llegado y abría la puerta justo para encontrarse con la estampa de Matthew vestido de mujer. Aún con su impecable traje gris, sin ni siquiera tener la corbata fuera de lugar, con los lentes bien puestos, ingresa a la habitación a paso lento, pasando a Mattie y tomando asiento en la cama.

— _¿Sabes? Acostarme con una puta siempre fue uno de mis sueños sucios… ¡desde preparatoria! Pero bueno… nunca lo cumplí, y ahora tú estás así y yo…—_inicia, pero el canadiense le interrumpe

— _¿Me veo como una puta?_

—_Te ves caliente, y me muero de ganas por tus servicios… ¿qué te parece si haces un striptease?_

— _¿Quieres un striptease? _

—_Si... anda, hazlo, y luego te pones en cuatro patas y te arrastras hasta mí_

—_Eres un chico sucio, Alfred Jones… ¿en cuatro patas?_

—_Te excita. ¡Así que no me hagas repetir la maldita orden y arrástrate!_

— _¡Sí señor!—_

Matthew gatea, su largo cabello rozando la moqueta del suelo, a la luz de la débil luna que entraba por la persiana. Sigue riendo, y Alfred le mira complacido, como si fuera el mejor espectáculo de su vida.

Se pone de pie, levantando una de las piernas sobre la cama y poniéndola en la entrepierna de Alfred, que lanza un suspiro, Matthew le guiña un ojo. Desprende lentamente el zipper del vestido, exagerando los movimientos hasta casi llegar a ser teatral.

Alfred le toma de la cintura y lo tumba en la cama, ocasionando una risotada del menor, que pronto es acallada por los urgentes labios del ojiazul. A pesar de que probablemente es un vestido bastante caro, Alfred se lo arranca sin pensarlo dos veces, y acaricia sus piernas, jugando con el liguero y la ya bastante interesante erección del menor, escondida en la fina tela de encaje.

—_Al… creo que ya es suficiente de este juego. Me lo probé por curiosidad, pero la idea no me gustó_

—_Silencio. Sé que lo disfrutas casi tanto como yo._

—_No, no me está gustando. Me pareció divertido pero… el juego terminó._

— _¿Alguna vez te dije que amo el color rojo sobre tu piel? Me excita de una manera que no te imaginas… a un nivel que me parece casi irreal—_una fuerte cachetada resuena el la habitación, y la cabeza de Matthew giró de lado debido al impacto. La fina y blanca piel de su mejilla se volvió rojiza y con marcas de dedos. Alfred solo rió y le tomo del mentón, observando con fijeza sus ojos vidriosos_—Eres un raro ejemplar, Matthew Williams. Uno muy raro…—_otra cachetada, esta vez en la otra mejilla se hizo sonar y ahora ambos lados de su rostro tenían el color rojizo. El ojiazul le besó delicadamente los labios, saboreando su leve temblor, sin profundizar, solo quedando en la superficie para así sentir el miedo que invadía cada poro del chico bajo él.

—_El juego termina cuando yo lo decido, my dear—_Una única lágrima le cayó de los ojos violetas, y la noche siguió su curso, impasible

* * *

><p>El bar se halla increíblemente lleno, y la música de fondo acompañada de unos exóticos tragos hacía que la velada fuera atrayente. En una mesa, en el sector vip se encontraban Matthew, Francis, y Antonio, pero con ellos también estaban dos chicos más, uno era un holandés de vida bohemia, se llamaba Lars. El otro, el amigo ruso de Matthew, que se estaba pasando sus vacaciones en la ciudad.<p>

El canadiense ríe y bromea, pero a nadie le pasa desapercibido el hecho de que desde que llegó no ha parado de consultar la hora en su reloj, un tanto impaciente.

— _¿Esta noche estás libre Matthew?—_Lars, que le había observado repetir la acción unas 5 veces en 20 minutos, decidió preguntarle la razón sutilmente.

—_No… tengo algún asunto pendiente y…—_

— _¿Ese asunto pendiente es ese misterioso chico con el que estas saliendo? ¿Porque no nos lo presentas?—_Francis interrumpe levantando su vaso y riendo ruidosamente, causando una reacción en cadena, al minuto todos estaban riendo. Matthew se sonrojó y miró en otra dirección tratando de fingir enojo. Antonio y Francis le pasaron un brazo por los hombros.

—_Oh, mon ami, ¡no te sonrojes! Sabes que el amour es hermoso~_

Él sonríe, finalmente contagiado por el aire distendido, y toma su vaso de la mesa para beberse toda la bebida de un trago. Se pone de pie, y al levantar el brazo para señalar un brindis, la polera fina que llevaba se levantó un poco, dejando ver un magulladura difusa pero visible. Todos callan y le miran fijo, y cuando él se percata, toma asiento avergonzado.

— _¿Qué te pasó? _

—_Oh, no es nada. Ayer estaba jugando con Kumajiro y me golpee duro, solo eso—_

— _¿Estás seguro?—_Francis enarca una ceja, Matthew andaba raro… ¿y ahora eso?

—_Claro, además. Estamos aquí para brindar. ¡Salud por Antonio y su nuevo rol de padre!—_vuelve a levantar el vaso, sonriéndoles a todos, pero esta vez cuidándose de no dejar ver las demás magulladuras que se extendían por su torso.

— _¿Estás bien?—_Iván le toma la mano, mientras brinda con él.

— _¡Nunca, nunca he estado mejor en toda mi vida!—_

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Como es posible de que no seas consciente de que voy a pegarte? Deberías saberlo, todas las putas noches repetimos esto una y otra vez—<em>el ruido de la fusta, siendo golpeada contra la mesilla de madera de la sala hace que su piel automáticamente se erice, ante el solo recuerdo de la sensación de dolor lacerante que le acompañaba.

—_Dije que quiero que te arrastres, y vengas a mí tal como un perro. ¿Vas a hacerlo?—_

—_No-no… no quiero…—_niega con la cabeza, y sus rizos mojados por el sudor le caen en la frente.

El cuero de la fusta, al choca contra su piel, e inmediatamente emite un chillido desesperado. La presa con la que parecía contener sus emociones y acciones se rompe, y como si ese golpe pareciera ser lo que necesitaba empieza a gatear, balanceándose por la alfombra, sintiendo la aspereza en sus piernas pero sin importarle, pues tenia la vista fija en la gran sonrisa que se expandía en la cara del hombre de ojos azules. Cubre toda la extensión de la sala, del sofá hasta la ventana y desde la ventana hasta el sofá, y antes de llegar a él, Alfred se levanta y lo tumba al suelo, lamiendo su cuello y su rostro, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos.

Matthew llegó al orgasmo unos segundos antes que Alfred, y luego, ambos se quedaron quietos, respirando acompasadamente y compartiendo un beso sosegado, casi tierno. Alfred separa sus labios, y con una mano le acaricia el pelo, apartándolo de su cara y besando su frente.

—_Al... no importa que haga… igual me pegas—_

—_Sí, porque te gusta… y a mí también. Amo cuando esa boquita empieza a gemir_

Matthew empezaba a ver su cuerpo de otra forma. No lo veía más como algo suyo, sino que le parecía que era una especie de bien común entre los dos, en el cual el dolor era el único mecanismo por el cual podía llegar a ese éxtasis que rayaba lo increíble. Y de una retorcida forma se sentía bien de esa forma, siendo parte de ese juego de a dos en el que uno castigaba, y el otro sufría, pero ambos conseguían placer, algo salvaje, casi tanto como Alfred y su retorcido sentido del juego sexual.

Aunque en su interior, una pequeña voz que intentaba acallar le decía que quizás eso estaba mal y que lentamente estaba sumiéndose en un pozo del que si no salía ahora, no lo haría nunca. A veces parecía que iba a matarle, se sentía en una cuerda floja que daba a un acantilado, al filo de la muerte. Y luego solo le sonreía y le trataba tan dulcemente como si nada hubiese pasado y él era el novio más dedicado del mundo.

Ahí fue donde la mente de Matthew empezó a colapsar.

* * *

><p>Dos noches después, le había esposado a la pata de la mesa de té y le había obligado a masturbarlo mientras veía las noticias. Luego, secó su boca con un pañuelo fino, le puso al cuello un collar negro y le dijo que era la mascota más linda que había soñado tener. Matthew frunció el ceño y recibió una cachetada que le obligó a sonreír.<p>

Alfred preparó la cena, algo sencillo, vegetariano- _un día le había comentado que no le gustaba dañar a los animales. Gran ironía_-le hizo sentar en el suelo nuevamente, y acomodándole la cabeza en su regazo le dio de beber su infaltable copa de vino. Lo que le goteó en las comisuras y le manchó el cuello fue retirado completamente por la hábil lengua del ojiazul, quien después le reprochó ser un chico sucio y le dijo que le daría una ducha. El escenario volvió a ser el baño, la fusta de cuero y la tina con las sales, más el penetrante vapor que parecía relajar todo menos a él.

Tuvieron sexo salvajemente, a tal punto que luego Mattie no tenía fuerzas para levantarse e ir a la habitación. Con un beso en su frente, y arropándolo tiernamente con una toalla Alfred le toma en brazos y le lleva a la cama, depositándole ahí y cayendo somnoliento a su lado. Inmediatamente cae rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, y Mattie se permite suspirar.

Lentamente, intentando no hacer ni el menor ruido él se alejó Alfred, que reposaba cuan largo era sobre la cama, manteniendo un brazo sobre su torso, asegurándose de abrazarlo. Le mueve el brazo despacio, y al levantarse se tapa la boca con la mano, para acallar el quejido que amenazaba salir. Realmente le dolía la espalda, y la marca de la fusta sobre sus muslos le escocía como si le hubiera puesto sal.

Del suelo levanta la camisa que traía puesta y también sus jeans, los cuales se pone con bastante esfuerzo. Cuando se calzaba los zapatos, e intentaba buscar las llaves en la mesita de noche, una mano envuelve su muñeca y le toma con fuerza. Alfred despertó.

Los ojos de Matt brillan con alarma, y Alfred le mira confundido y medio dormido aún. El canadiense se suelta del agarre y casi corriendo sale de la habitación, intentando escapar lo más rápido posible, pues no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar hasta el día siguiente y volver a fingir. Algo le decía que tenia que escapar ya, de inmediato o quizás terminaría atrapado ahí.

El norteamericano se levanta tras él, y antes de que llegue a tocar el pomo de la puerta le toma de la cintura y lo tumba al suelo, subiéndose encima. Así, con el pelo despeinado y sin sus gafas, a Matthew se le antoja caliente, pero pronto se siente enfermo _¿Cómo podía pensar en eso ahora?_

— _¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?_

— _¡Largarme de una maldita vez!_

— _¿Largarte? Cariño, me dejarás solo…—_le toma el cuello y deja pequeños besos, pero Matthew le aleja con las manos.

— _¡Estás loco Alfred… suéltame! No quiero que me toques… ni que me beses... ni nada. Quiero volver a mi vida normal._

— _¿Locura, volver a tu vida normal? —_Ríe macabramente y le toma firme del mentón, obligándole a mirarle a la cara, sin importarle las lagrimas que dejaba Matthew correr por sus mejillas—_Te recuerdo que gemiste como la puta que eres, ¡cuando te tocaba… cuando esa fusta te marcaba el culo eras tu quien pedía mas!_

Con ambas manos le toma el cuello, apretando, y a Matthew parece faltarle el aire. Patalea, empuja, intenta gritar, pero sabe que nadie escuchará sus gritos, nadie nunca le escuchaba en ese enorme penthouse. En un último intento, mientras trataba de deshacer sus manos, le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna y Alfred gime de dolor. Matthew al fin está libre. Temblando, tosiendo por falta aire y al borde de una crisis mental se levanta y le encara, sintiéndose libre otra vez, como no se sentía desde hacía ya varios meses.

Va a la puerta, y toma el pomo. Antes de salir, escucha a Alfred decirle algo.

—_Si sales por esa puerta, ya nunca más podrás regresar._

—_Yo… yo solo quiero se libre de nuevo. _

Y esa fue la primera de las noches en las que no durmió, ni despertó en su cama. Nunca más volvió a verlo, ni a saber nada de él.

* * *

><p>Habían sido los peores meses de su vida, hablando en un sentido. Pero hablando en otro, esos meses jamás volverían a tener comparación en lo que le quedaba de vida. Fue a terapia por varias semanas, y trató de ocultar su cuerpo lo más posible, evitando así que alguien viera los cardenales y zonas donde era evidente el paso de Alfred a través de su piel. Volvió al estudio fotográfico que había tenido abandonado y para distraer su mente se había envuelto en varias campañas más, logrando éxito. Había dormido con otros hombres, Iván incluido. Había planeado amarle, hacer con él cosas que nunca había hecho con Alfred y quizás así aprender a olvidarle… retomar su vida.<p>

Pero cuando cerraba sus ojos y sentía la lengua del ruso marcar su cuerpo, sus labios tocar los suyos y sus manos tomarse, aferrándose firmemente a la otra, esos eran los momentos en los que la sombra de la figura del hombre, que vestido de traje y con esa sonrisa entre tierna y lasciva le bañaba, y en las noches le hacía arder más que el mismísimo infierno, aparecían en su mente y parecían seguirle, sin darle tregua alguna. Y la corbata azul que había conservado en uno de sus cajones no ayudaba mucho, menos cuando estaban tan impregnada de su olor.

Por el momento, le toca corresponder a los fríos labios que se posan sobre los suyos y fingir que sus pensamientos corren por la misma vía; haciendo feliz al que le daba el amor con el que sustituía la pasión que estaba seguro ya no volvería a alcanzar.

_¿Acaso alguna vez, su cuerpo volvería a arder de esa forma?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta. Desde el primer momento me encantó. Reviews? <strong>

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


End file.
